The Fox And The Eagle
by sonoroustwo
Summary: Icarus has been exiled from his planet, and into Runeterra. He meets a certain nine-tailed fox not long after. They embark on their journey throughout Runeterra. (Takes place in the same universe as my Frozen Lightning story.) Rated M for possible future sexual content. Ashe, Alistair (OC in Frozen Lightning) Shen, AhrixOC pairing, lots and lots of other characters.
1. Icarus Fell

_Hey everyone! You may find some similarities between this and Ahri's warrior. Yes, that's not accidental. I've taken great inspiration from that story. It's a really captivating one, and I hope this one will be alright for you guys as well. Hope you enjoy._ _J_

 _This takes place in the same AU where Tryn doesn't exist, and where Alistair and Ashe are the King and Queen of Freljord. This is established in "Frozen Lightning" made by me as well. :D_

* * *

The quiet rumble of suspense echoed throughout the court. It was deathly quiet. Eyes stared down on the man on the center of the room, like knives penetrating flesh.

 _"Icarus, you will be exiled to a random exoplanet, for extreme insubordination, and obstruction of justice. Due to your hindering of government activities and events, you may never return here. Your life, as it is, is in your hands now. Do you have any last words?"_

He paused for a moment.

"I hope all of you go to hell." He said through gritted teeth.

 _"Farewell, Icarus."_

A bright light filled the room, and Icarus was gone.

 _"What happened to me?"_ she thought to herself. _"I certainly did not have nine tails before. And I'm pretty sure I didn't have hair as well. Does fur count as hair?"_

She was… What? She was… _human?_ But that can't be… She was—

 _Crash._ Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when a bright light filled the skies of Ionia, and a beam of pure energy blasted from the point and into the ground, shaking the trees, producing a thunderous rumble from beneath.

" _What the hell was that?!"_ She thought, her eyes widening as she ran hurriedly towards the huge crater.

She made sure to be cautious, as there could be anything. She was… scared. What could be inside? _  
"It could be anything… It could be a monster, a new Baron, a Dragon… Another Teemo! I hate that guy. Oh god…"_ her thoughts were becoming increasingly rapid and ridiculous as she neared the edge of the crater. She hesitated for a moment.

 _"God damnit, I have to look!"_ and she forced herself to take a look inside the crater.

She was certainly not expecting this.

A man, probably no more than 25, lay there, unconscious.

She was utterly bewildered. She stood there, unmoving, for a couple of minutes, before the man started to stir.

"Urghhh…" Icarus moaned.

He took a few tentative grasps on his sides, as if he was blind. Ahri couldn't help but giggle.

"Who's there?" Icarus asked nervously. Ahri didn't reply.

"I said who's there?" he asked again. Ahri, again, didn't respond.

Icarus took a few more gropes to the side, before slowly opening one of his eyes. He looked at the fox-woman, and immediately slumped.

"That's new…" he said simply.

"Are…. Are you… Okay?" The fox-woman asked, wide-eyed and alert, albeit shakily. She still couldn't quite master her new voice just yet.

"I guess…" he slowly tried to stand up, trying his best not to fall over. He failed miserably.

The fox-woman noticed, this, and immediately pounced into the crater, circling the sides of the crater before taking hold of Icarus.

"Arghhh…" he moaned again. "Not good. Not good at all. But uh… hey… I like your skin." He noted. Her skin was soft to the touch.

"I... Thank you!" Ahri replied happily, but the shakiness in her voice was still evident.

"You seem tense. What's up?" Icarus asked, despite his extreme fatigue, he tried his best to remain vigilant.

"It's… I'm just not… Used to this."

"Argh… Wait, hang on, I think I can stand now."

"Are… you sure?"

"Yes, yes." Icarus replied. He stood up, did a few test walks, before crouching down again "Not bad, but wobbly. Anyways… What's up?"

"I'm just not used to being… a human."

"Are you implying you weren't a human before?" Icarus asked, curious.

"Well, I was a fox." She replied happily.

"That explains… those." He pointed slowly at the tails, which were waving around her, slowly.

"Do you like them?" she asked seductively, before moving her tails in front of him, brushing his face.

"Now's not the time." Icarus replied, brushing her tails off, a half smile etched on his face. "Do you know where we are?"

"Ionia." Ahri replied.

"Where's that?"

"It's the island we're in!" Ahri replied, chuckling slightly.

"Do you know the name of the planet?" Icarus asked again.

"Well, judging by what I've heard, this planet is called Runeterra, but I'm not so sure."

"Huh. Hang on, let me check some stuff." He jumped out of the crater. He pulled out some sort of _device_ and started to wander around, as if he were trying to find treasure.

Ahri took a good look at him, seeing his features. His body was muscular, not too much that it looked absolutely monstrous, but enough. It hit the balance perfectly. She took a look at his features. He was an exceptionally handsome man, with jet brown hair, with stimulating blue eyes. " _Wow. He's not too bad."_ Ahri started to sweat.

"Well this is just unacceptable. Know your science, boys!" he shouted to no one in particular.

"What?" Ahri asked, behind him.

"They said they would exile me to an _exoplanet!_ This is not an exoplanet, this is obviously a planet within the goldilocks zone of its star. Seriously, how can you call yourselves scientists?!" He shouted again.

"What are exoplanets?" Ahri asked again.

"Well, to put it simply, those are planets that orbit a star far away, and are mostly uninhabitable."

"Aren't you relieved that you're not in one, then? I mean, you're still alive." Ahri retorted, giggling again.

"Well yeah, but they still screwed up." Icarus said.

"Do you have… a plan, then?" Ahri asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… You just got here. You don't know where to go, do you?"

"No, I don't. But then that makes everything fun, right? Get ourselves lost, go anywhere!" Icarus replied brightly, curiosity and excitement taking hold.

Ahri couldn't help but appreciate his outlook.

"I like how you think. I mean, if I were you, I would be scared." Ahri said, shaking her head in sadness.

"Hey! Don't be like that. I'm scared too." Icarus patted her shoulder.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah I am. But then there's a whole new planet I can explore. And that makes me excited." Icarus smiled again.

"I can't wait to find out where everything is!" Icarus said again, becoming giddy.

"Oh… Well… Good luck." Ahri said, sadness taking over her features. Her tails drooped down.

 _"He doesn't want me to come."_ Ahri thought, the sadness intensifying.

"What's wrong?" Icarus asked.

"Well, I have nowhere else to go… And you're actually the first person I actually ever talked to properly… I was kind of hoping…" she cut herself off, becoming incredibly embarrassed, cheeks becoming red as a tomato.

Icarus laughed. "Of course you can come."

"R—Really?" Ahri asked, incredibly ecstatic.

"Sure! Just don't murder me, alright?"

"Why the heck would I do that?! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She screeched, running towards Icarus, hugging him as tightly as she could, tails wrapping around him as well, smothering him in her.

"Mmph!" Came Icarus' muffled reply.

"Oh, then we'll be the best of friends, and then we're going to go everywhere, then we're going to have _so much fun together! Then, were going to…_ " Ahri trailed off, babbling about all the things she would look forward to be doing, whilst still hugging Icarus as tightly as she could.

 _"This is going to be interesting."_ Icarus thought.


	2. The League Of Legends

"You still haven't told me your name." Ahri said.

"Neither have you. I've just been calling you 'Foxy.'" Icarus replied.

"Well, I haven't told you because I like it. You can call me whatever you want." Ahri said suggestively, wiggling her hips.

"Cut it out." Icarus jokingly replied.

"Well, my name is—" Icarus started, but was interrupted by a bright light again, similar to when he was exiled and forced into Ionia. Another great beam of energy smashed into the ground, creating a huge crater, not far from where Icarus and Ahri were standing.

Icarus almost immediately ran towards the smoking crater. He took a look inside, then seemed to be very happy with what he found. He started jumping up and down, his " _Yeaaaaaaaaah!"_ evident in the distance. Ahri sped after him.

"What's in there?"

"My stuff, surprisingly. They beamed it down with me. I don't know why they did that, but I suppose they didn't want anything related to me on their planet anymore." He said, rather solemnly.

She took a look inside the crater, and to her surprise, she found lots and lots of things that were unrecognizable to her.

"What are these things?"

"Laptops, computers, headphones, books, things like that. Ohh, look, I still have my pistol that I made when I was 12." He picked it up and fired a warning shot into the sky. A blue beam of energy blasted out from the barrel, zooming into the sky. The recoil caused by the pistol forced him to tumble on his back. Ahri laughed boisterously.

"That wasn't funny! Dang, I forgot how powerful this guy was." Icarus said, looking at the pistol, before throwing it lightly on his side.

"You still haven't told me your name." Ahri said to him.

"Icarus. It's Icarus. I know, It's a weird name." He said, slightly embarrassed. He wasn't particularly proud of his name.

"Don't worry, Icarus. It's nice. I like saying it. Icarus. Icarus. Icarus Icarus. Icarus. Icarus!" She said, before laughing again.

"Please don't say that over and over, it'll get annoying." He said, a faint smile on his face. Ahri ignored the comment.

"My name's Ahri." Ahri said, smiling brightly.

"What a cute name, Ahri." Icarus replied, smiling again. Ahri blushed.

"Now, tell me, Icarus." Ahri said, her tails tickling Icarus' backside.

"What the hell is a laptop?!" Ahri said, over-dramatizing her bewilderment.

Icarus chuckled, and started to explain to her the technology of his planet.

Their conversation had gone for quite a while now, ranging from all the new tech, computers, electronics, cars, Bluetooth, WiFi, to the basics of human nature, and how Ahri should act among humans. Ahri tried to move their conversation to more naughty topics, but failed, as Icarus tried his best to not sway too far.

"Tell me, how do humans… mate?" Ahri asked suggestively.

"There are lots of… ways. Why do you ask?" Icarus replied.

"Oh… nothing. Can you… teach me?" Ahri inched closer to him, her tails enticing him, brushing against his neck and cheek.

"I…" Icarus started. "You— do you always talk like this? It's giving me incredibly mixed signals."

Ahri forced him to stop, using her tails to wrap around his waist and pull him in to her.

"Oh, I think you get my signal loud and clear." Ahri said, her face uncomfortably close to his.

"You just met me, don't you think it's a little bit too soon to be talking about things like this?" Icarus asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. I just became human, remember?" Ahri told him.

"Yes, yes. I remember. I suppose your… tendency to be a bit suggestive towards people comes from you being a fox."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, most humans don't try to seduce others like, an hour after they meet. I was just surprised." Icarus said.

"Pleasantly surprised?" Ahri asked sultrily.

"You could say that." Icarus said, looking at Ahri, smiling.

"Anyways, these things, laptops, WiFi, Bluetooth… They seem a bit overcomplicated, don't they?"

"Well, they were created to simplify things."

"It seems just unnecessary for me."

"Probably, but those are the foundation of our society, back in Earth. If you got rid of those, god knows what would happen. Probably teens wailing because there was no WiFi." Icarus joked.

"Earth?"

"Yeah. My planet. It's called Earth."

"That seems simplistic, compared to _Runeterra._ " Ahri mocked.

"You do know that _Rune_ , back in earth, is related to something magically significant? _Terra_ , on the other hand, is Latin for Earth. You could say Runeterra means _Magic Earth_ , back at my home."

" _He is unbelievably smart, and he has the best muscles I've ever seen. But then, these are the only muscles I've ever seen. But hell, they're hot. He's hot. Ooooohh."_ Ahri thought to herself, her desire building up again.

She wanted so bad to say this, but she didn't.

"I should really get my stuff. Hang on." He jumped down into the crater and started salvaging what he could. He put his most important stuff into a backpack that he had managed to salvage from the pile.

"Here, let me help—" Ahri started.

"No, no no, I've got it." Icarus said, but his struggling face and sweating palms said otherwise.

"Look how much you're carrying! Your backpack is literally bursting, and you can't even see forwards."

She was right, Icarus couldn't see over the pile of all of his stuff, and he was sure that his backpack would give in, along with his arm joints.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I should throw some of these away."

After 10 minutes of shifting through his stuff, he had managed to take 1 kilogram off the load.

"That barely made any difference, Icarus."

"Fine. What do you think I should throw away?"

Ahri sighed and started rummaging through his stuff, before pulling out five dumbbells.

"What the hell are these? Why are they so heavy?"

"Oh, those are dumbbells. You use those to work out, really make your muscles pop." Icarus said, while starting to flex his elbows.

Ahri couldn't stand the sight. She immediately melted, her desire for him skyrocketing again, causing her to drop the dumbbells. One of them threatened to break her foot if she didn't move.

"Ahri, move!" Icarus shouted, before lurching forward to grab the dumbbell.

"Why the hell did you drop it?"

"I… You…" Ahri said, breathless.

"What?"

"Don't ever do that again. It does… weird things to me."

"What, flexing?" Icarus said, laughing.

"Yeah… it… never mind. Let's just… let's just go." Ahri replied, still breathless.

"I think it's high time I got rid of these, then."

Icarus grabbed the dumbbells and threw them somewhere on the grass. He tested the weight of his pile, which was now considerably lighter.

"Can you at least let me carry the backpack? Let me help!" Ahri complained.

"Jeez, jeez! Fine, here, if you want to help so badly. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, though. It's _heavy._ "

She tried the weight, and immediately gave it back to Icarus.

"You know what? I'll let you take care of that."

"Hah, told ya."

"Anyways, I've been hearing about a _League Of Legends_ thing." Ahri started.

"What is it about?"

"Well, apparently, it was created to stop lives from being lost. Instead, the conflicts of Runeterra are solved by controlled matches inside what they call _Fields of Justice._ "

"What do they do in these fields?" Icarus queried.

"Well, they kill each other."

"That's kind of useless. I mean, if they're supposed to stop bloodshed, why are they killing each other?"

"You don't really _die_ in these matches. You respawn, and stuff."

"So like in a video game?" Icarus asked, quite excited.

"What's a video game?"

"I haven't told you yet? That's surprising."

"Anyone can join, become a champion, and stuff. I was hoping we could join, become champions." Ahri continued the topic.

"How would I be a champion? I'm just a guy who got exiled."

"A guy who knows a considerable amount of science, and invented his own pistol when he was _twelve._ Also, you have muscles. I'm pretty sure there's lots of things that can qualify you as champion."

Icarus smiled at her.

"So, do you wanna go?" Ahri asked tentatively.

"Yeah, sure, if you want." Icarus said, still smiling.

"Yay!" Ahri said again, before wrapping him in a tight hug again.

"Wait—Ahri, you—I'm still carrying stuff— _wait!"_ Icarus tried to tell her, but was too late. The stack of Icarus' belongings crashed into the ground as Ahri quickly wrapped him in her arms and tails.

They fell over, with Ahri being on top of Icarus.

"Well well well, what a coincidence." Ahri said sultrily, the suggestive gleam in her eyes evident.

"I don't think this is the best place to be doing this, Ahri." Icarus said, amused.

"Oh? Where do you think we should do this, then?" Ahri replied.

"Too soon, too soon. Let's find an inn, come on." Icarus managed to get free of Ahri's grip.

Icarus started to pick up all the stuff that had fell over minutes ago. Ahri stood up reluctantly to help as well.

They were quiet for a few minutes when Icarus spoke up.

"The League of Legends it is?" Icarus asked Ahri.

"Yep. I want to go there." Ahri replied, smiling.

"Alright, then."


	3. Unorthodox Methods

_Hey guys! Just a quick Author's note. I'd like some reviews so that I can have some guidance as to what to do next with this story. If you could kindly give some, it'd be greatly appreciated! Reviews are love, reviews are life._

* * *

It took them a while to find an inn, but eventually, they found a dinky one near the coast of Ionia, facing Valoran.

The inn was quiet, unlike other ones that are lively with lots of people from all walks of life. There was no one else except for them and the inn manager.

"This is still weird for me, you know." Icarus commented.

Ahri looked at him, tilting her head and raising her eyebrow, with a smug look on her face.

"You're with a girl who has nine tails, and you're on another planet with magic. I think I can get why you still think things are _weird_. For goodness' sake, you've been here for like… 6 hours!"

"No, I don't mean that! It's just… Back on Earth, everything was… Laden with technology. It's like I've traveled back in time." He looked around the inn, noting the torches on the walls and the stone floor. It was like the medieval ages.

"We can talk about Earth later, come on, we need to get a room." Ahri said, taking his hand and leading him towards the counter.

"Hey. We'd like to rent a room, one night only." Ahri said, rather airily, while twirling her thumbs in midair.

"That'll be 17 gold."

"I don't have money." Icarus whispered to her. She looked at him and down to her dress, trying to find a pocket. She looked at Icarus again.

"Shush. Not a word." She whispered back. She turned back to the manager, trying to make small talk. She put one of her hands behind her, and summoned a magic orb.

"Whoa." Icarus whispered, stepping back a bit.

Ahri hesitated for a while, before suddenly releasing the orb, making it hit the manager's face. His pupils widened and he seemed to fall into a trance.

"You will give us this room for free. In fact, anything we get from here is free. For life. Do you understand?" Ahri asked.

"I will give you this room for free. Anything you get from here is free for life." The manager replied blankly, his eyes unseeing.

"Good. Now, awaken." Ahri said, her voice suggesting this was normal for her. The manager's pupils shrunk back to their normal size, and he seemed to regain control of himself.

"We'd like a room." Ahri stated, her face as bright as ever.

"Sure! The one to your right. It's yours for free. Anything you buy, it's on the house!" the manager said, rather cheerfully.

"Thanks!" Ahri said.

They walked towards the room, opening the door and closing it behind them. It was rather cozy, with a fireplace keeping the room warm.

"Only one bed." Ahri commented.

"Oh, I can go ask the manager to get us a room with two beds, if you—" Icarus was silenced by a finger on his mouth.

"Forget it! We're staying in this room."

"Why?" Icarus implored.

"Only one bed." Ahri said again, rather sultrily. Icarus found it too tiring to argue, and examined the room. He found it quite comfortable himself. To his surprise, he found it on par with the high-quality hotels back on Earth, only this time it was more cozy.

He remembered what Ahri had done to the manager, and couldn't help but feel sorry for the lad.

"I sure hope you're not going to do something like what you did to the manager to me." Icarus said to her, rather seriously.

"Why?"

"I don't like… doing things I don't want to. It… brings back bad memories." Icarus said solemnly, sitting on the bed.

Ahri sat down next to him, patting his shoulder, her tails following suit.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything like that to you." Ahri said, smiling.

Icarus looked back to her, and returned the smile. They stayed like that for a few minutes, staring at each other, before Icarus spoke up.

"You know, your eyes themselves are already pretty hypnotizing." Icarus commented.

"Really? Then I command you to kiss me!" Ahri said, half-joking.

She didn't expect a response, but was surprised when Icarus leaned in.

"Whoa, whoa, I was joking!" Ahri said, giggling.

"I know, I'm just… getting a little sleepy. Today was a big day." Icarus said, yawning.

"Then go ahead and sleep, silly!" Still giggling, she pushed Icarus onto the bed. To Icarus' surprise and dismay, she climbed on top of him.

"Look, I like you Ahri, but this is way too soon for us to be doing… this." He gestured at their position.

"Don't you worry. I'm not going to try anything. I just need someone to cuddle with. I'm _sooo_ cold."

"Cuddling with someone not one day after they meet is still weird, you know."

"Oh, come on! I just want to cuddle." Ahri said, trying her best to perform her own version of the puppy eyes. Icarus couldn't help but smile, as well as sigh.

"Fine."

"Yay!" she proceeded to cuddle him while she was on top, much to Icarus' dislike.

"Could you…?" Icarus started, while putting her on the other side of the bed. She looked up at him and said;

"This is actually better." She wrapped her hands and tails around Icarus again, effectively acting as his blanket as she drifted off to her sleep.

" _This is actually quite comfortable."_ Icarus thought, while becoming drowsy himself.

Icarus woke up quite comfortably. A quick glance to his right told him it was still quite early in the morning. He looked down onto Ahri, who was nuzzled into the crook of his neck, her hands still wrapped around him, tails covering them both.

He looked at Ahri and smiled. _"She's not too bad herself."_ She was quite a beautiful woman. Her jet black hair and her white skin and tails combined nicely with her red dress. He wondered where she got the dress from, but decided not to question it.

Then, two voices started talking in his mind.

 _"She's an incredibly beautiful girl. She likes you too, why do you reject her?"_

 _"I don't want to ruin a friendship."_

 _"Sex isn't going to ruin a friendship!"_

 _"I don't want sex. I want something deeper. I don't want to be a plaything."_

 _"Oh come on!"_

He silenced both of the voices before returning back to reality. He looked at Ahri again, who was still sleeping. Then, he got an idea.

He gingerly removed his arm from Ahri's grip, making sure not to wake her. He slowly put it behind her ear, and started scratching it, curious what her response could be.

To his surprise, Ahri started to purr, like a cat would. She moaned in delight and hugged Icarus tighter.

Icarus couldn't help but giggle at the sight. He didn't stop scratching her ear for a few more minutes until she woke up, her ears perking up as she sat up quickly.

"What were you doing to me on my sleep?" Ahri asked him accusingly.

"Nothing! I was just… curious and decided to scratch your ear. You seemed to really like it."

"No, I don't!" Ahri said.

Icarus didn't respond, raising his eyebrow, smiling smugly at her.

"Fine. I liked it. Can you do that one more time, please?" Ahri asked as she cuddled with Icarus again.

Icarus had no reason to not comply, and started scratching her ear again.

Ahri started to purr involuntarily and hugged him tighter again.

"That feels really nice…" Ahri said dreamily.

"I hate to admit this, but I like doing this to you. It's cute." Icarus said, still scratching her ear. Ahri smiled against his chest.

"You aren't leaving soon, are you?" Ahri asked him nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not leaving me soon, right?" Ahri asked again, this time slower.

Icarus chuckled.

"No. I'm not leaving you, Ahri. You're quite nice to be with." He smiled at her.

"Good, because I swear to god, if you are leaving me anytime soon, I'm going to find you and I will kill you." Ahri joked.

"That kind of ruins the point of finding me in the first place, silly."

"Yeah, but you get what I mean."

They didn't move for a few more minutes.

"Can we be like this all the time?" Ahri asked, a tinge of longing in her voice.

"Well, I have no reason to say no to that. I like this too." Icarus noted.

"Yay!" Ahri smiled.

"But we have to get moving soon."

"5 more hours!"

"That's a bit excessive."

"I just… Let's just stay here for a while more. I like this." Ahri said.

"This is very unusual for… friends to be doing, you know that?"

A pang of sadness hit Ahri like a rock, although to her dismay, she didn't know why. She shrugged off the feeling before replying to Icarus again.

"To repeat what I said yesterday, you're with a girl with nine tails, and on another planet with magic. I don't find this unusual at all."

Icarus sighed again, before resigning to her argument.

"Come on now. Let's go." He said, patting her on her head as he tried to get out of the bed. Ahri pulled him back in, cuddling with him even tighter.

"One more minute! No, ten! No, twenty!"

Icarus grumbled.


	4. No More Than A Shell

_Thank you for the reviews! I'll try and implement what you guys have said into the story as much as possible. Keep them coming! :D_

* * *

 _3 hours later…_

Icarus was still on the bed, contemplating whether or not he should just run for it. He looked down again to see Ahri still cuddling him like he was the last lifeline. Her eyes were closed, bliss etched on her face.

Icarus was getting tired, annoyed and bored. But her face at that moment caused him to lose all sense of himself. He couldn't help but smile, but he knew that they should have already left the inn two hours ago.

He slowly patted her head.

"Ahri. Come on now. You've taken your time. We need to go now."

Ahri opened her eyes and looked at him again, trying her best to make him change his mind.

"That's not going to work anymore. Come on, you had 3 hours." He stood up, grabbed Ahri's arm and walked out of the room, dragging her with him. She took one last longing look at the bed, and followed Icarus.

The morning air in Ionia was a cool breeze. It was comfortable, to say the least. Icarus loved it. Air on earth was way too polluted to be as fresh as air here. He stood still and took the scenery in. Ionia was beautiful. Filled with trees, grass, rivers, and nature all-around.

"I would love to settle down here." Icarus said, breathing in the air.

"Why?"

"It's so _serene._ It's so calm and peaceful. Back in my planet, all you could hear were people shouting at each other, and car horns. They destroyed our planet's nature. Now, they just put them in enclosures. Parks. It's like they're trapping nature itself."

"That sounds horrible." Ahri said, her tails drooping in sadness.

"I'm glad I'm not there anymore." He jumped and then ran off to the wilderness.

"Wait! I was going to ask you something!" She called, but Icarus was seen no more.

She cautiously wandered after him, following his tracks, when two heavy pairs of hands grabbed hers, effectively disabling her. Her tails tried to flail around and distract the attackers, to no avail.

"Wh—Stop!" Ahri cried out.

"Icarus! HE—" Ahri tried to shout for help, but was promptly muffled by another hand.

"Heh heh heh. Well well well, look at what we have here. A fine looking lady." A deep voice rang from behind her. Heavy footfalls circled around her and stopped at her front. He was a tall and muscly man, a barbarian.

"What the hell do you want?" Ahri snapped back, unable to defend herself.

"I was on route to raid a convoy, but then I saw you. All _alone."_ He started.

"You were helpless, defenseless, what a _poor little girl._ " He mocked.

"And I," he paused, raising his arm to his chest for dramatic effect.

"I felt a little bit _in heat_ today." Ahri froze at his implication.

"No. No. No no no. You can't do this." Ahri begged, her voice shaking. But her efforts were in vain. The barbarian slowly traced his hand up to her leg, his other hand slowly reaching towards her right breast.

"Oh, I think I'm going to like _fucking you._ " He smiled.

He was about to squeeze, when- _**BANG**_. The barbarian stumbled forward, almost falling onto Ahri.

" ** _Argh! WHO DID THAT?!_** _"_ the barbarian boomed. He turned around, the back of his head scorched and scalded as if it were on fire. He searched for the source, Ahri's two captors still locking her in place on the ground.

She looked around, frantically looking for her savior.

A bush rustled.

 ** _BANG!_**

Another blast of fire flew out of nowhere and onto one of Ahri's capors. The force blew him away, Ahri's right hand being free at last. She summoned powerful magic onto her right hand, hitting her other captor with it, knocking him unconscious. She was free.

Before the barbarian could react to the sudden chain of events, Ahri ran towards him, summoning charm magic to her palms and pelted him with it, effectively stunning him, knocking him to the ground.

She stared at him before a light tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

"Nice job." Icarus was smiling brightly.

But Ahri was far from happy.

"Ow! What justified that slap?!" Icarus said, holding his cheek, which was now reddening.

"Don't you dare leave me like that again. I almost got raped!"

"I'm sorry! It's just I was way too excited to find out what this planet is all about."

"You didn't even tell me that you had… your own magic!" Ahri said, pouting, awfully upset.

"I'm sorry." Icarus smiled at her, but she noticed that it was a sad smile.

"I'm not proud of… this." He gestured to his palm, which was still glistening with fire.

"What do you mean?" Ahri looked up at Icarus.

Icarus' sad smile disappeared from his face slowly, as he turned around to look for a place to sit. Once he found a fallen log, he slowly walked towards and sat on it. Ahri followed, her eyes burning with worry.

"What's wrong, Icarus?" Ahri said as she sat down beside him, her hand slowly holding his.

Icarus sighed heavily, his eyes dead serious.

"At a young age, I was taken from my family. I don't know why they took me. I don't even know what I did wrong. They forced me into a program. Apparently, it was for the ' _greater good of the people.'_ Greater good of the people my ass. They essentially brainwashed… people. They make them into killing machines. They give them… Godlike powers, essentially to control the population, and then make them their… slave." Icarus flinched at the last word.

"I was one of those people. They brainwashed me. For god knows how long." His voice was hardening, his teeth clenched.

"I broke free of their programming. I realized the horrible things I was doing. And when I tried to rebel, they exiled me." His eyes were shining with tears. He was trying his best not to let a tear fall.

"They took away my humanity, Ahri. They took me from my family, and they took my life away. It's like I'm nothing now. I…" he stopped, his mouth open, tears now falling. He closed it slowly and he buried his face in his hands.

Ahri sat there, dumbfounded and saddened.

"I don't even know who my parents are anymore. I don't know who I am. I don't know who I was, and I don't know who I'm supposed to be. All I know is that I was Icarus. I _was_ Icarus. And then…" he paused.

" _Icarus fell._ All that's left of him is a shell. _"_

"Icarus…" Ahri started, but she had nothing else to say. She pulled him in closer and wrapped him in a warm hug.

"You may have lost your past life… But…" Ahri started. Icarus looked up to her, his eyes locking on to hers.

"But you're here now. You can start again." She continued.

"I'm glad they exiled you."

"Why?" Icarus asked.

"Because if they didn't, I wouldn't have met you." Ahri said, her eyes gleaming with affection.

"I don't know what I would have done if I haven't met you. If I wandered alone, some thieves would have already done away with me…" Ahri sighed for a moment.

"All I'm saying is that… I'm glad you're here with me. Remember that I was a _fox_. This is a whole new life for me too. We can go on this journey together."

"You know, you are the only person that I care for anymore." Icarus chuckled to himself.

Ahri's heart lept in her chest.

"You're the only one for me too. I suppose… we only have each other." Ahri said a bit breathlessly, her eyes widening slightly.

"Ahri… I know I kept on saying your advances on me were a bit too soon, but… I really like you. You're the only girl I've ever met whom I don't have any problem with, and that's like… a one in a million chance, so I'm just going to go ahead and ask you; would you be willing to-"

He was cut off by hard lips pressing into his own. And Icarus gladly returned it. They stayed like that for a few moments before Ahri broke apart, wide-eyed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean—" Ahri started.

"No, no, it's fine, really." Icarus said, laughing slightly. He found a flustered Ahri an incredibly cute Ahri.

"So… what do we call this?" Icarus asked her.

"I… I don't know."

"A more-than-friends relationship?"

"Let's just call it that until we can figure it out properly, yeah." Ahri said, smiling.

Icarus grinned back, his expression brighter than it had ever been since she met him.

"Come on, then, let's get going."

* * *

 _The rest of the plot will be explained in the next chapter. It was supposed to be one chapter, but this one was too long. I'll try and post Chapter 5 as soon as possible!_


	5. Piltover P1

_Hello! If you saw the small minute gap where this chapter was uploaded but the formatting was a failure, I sincerely apologize. This version is fixed now, hope there are no more errors. Keep the reviews coming!_

* * *

"What about them? They're still going to wake up."

"Charm them, put them under your spell. Just make them wait until I can get some help."

Ahri summoned magic to her palms again. She pelted the three unconscious barbarians with the purple orbs, the three of them jerking slightly once the magic hit them.

"That should do it. When they wake up, they should be very suggestible to my commands."

"Good, good. I'll go get some help, alright? Be safe." Icarus said, grabbing Ahri by the waist, pulling her closer and kissing her head. Ahri blushed.

"Was that alright? Was it too soon?" Icarus paused, starting to worry.

"No, silly." Ahri said, giggling. "It's fine. Now go get some help. I promise I'll be safe. _Fox ears, fox eyes._ I can hear things from like a mile away." She said, pointing out her ears and eyes.

"You couldn't even hear 3 _large_ barbarians creeping up behind your back." Icarus pointed out, grinning smugly.

"Shut up. I can handle this." Ahri snapped back.

"You know what? Why don't you just wake them up right now?"

"Actually, that's a good idea."

"Wake up!" Ahri said commandingly, snapping her fingers.

The three barbarians, under Ahri's spell, immediately stood up.

"Obey me. You _will_ follow us."

"Yes." The three of them replied blankly, before starting to follow them.

"Damn. You still make me a bit uneasy with that kind of power at your fingertips, you know?" Icarus said, staring at the three barbarians, their blank stares making him uncomfortable.

"Don't worry! I'm never going to try anything like that on you."

"Yeah, they tried to rape you anyway, so they deserve it." He grinned at her brightly again before setting off towards the inn.

* * *

"Yes, sir? What brings you back here?"

"Yeah, I was wondering, do you have any means of communication? I need help, barbarians just tried to rape my lady friend."

"Oh dear. Is she alright?"

"Yes, yes, we managed to overpower them. Any emergency line you can call for help?"

"I do have an arcane transmitter that the local police are supposed to respond to, so I'll just use that." The manager started towards the back room, supposedly to use the transmitter.

"Great!" Icarus said, while snapping his fingers in relief. As he did so, the hotel manager stopped in his tracks.

"You alright, buddy?" Icarus said, half-joking.

"Yes, I am fine." The manager replied, in an unusually monotone voice.

"Uhh, I don't think you are."

The manager turned around slowly to face Icarus, who was immediately taken aback. The manager had a glassy look to his eyes, similar to when Ahri had put him under his spell.

"Wake up?" He asked the manager slowly. He didn't respond.

"Snap out of it!" He said more aggressively, slapping his cheek slightly, to no effect.

"Awaken!" He tried one more time, snapping his fingers again, and the manager visibly jerked.

"That's unusual, I could swear I was just… Pardon. I may be losing my mind!" he chuckled slightly and then turned around to continue what he was doing.

Icarus stood there, dumbfounded, staring at his finger, before the manager came back to the counter.

"Ah, yes, they will be here in less than 5 minutes. I hope your girlfriend is alright." The manager said.

"Oh, no, she's not my girlfriend." Icarus said chuckling, smiling back, albeit he was smiling a sad smile.

"Really? You two seemed like it, especially because you cuddled in your room."

"How do you know that?"

"Know what? I don't know anything. You're welcome, off you go now!" He said hastily, before shooing Icarus out of the inn.

He looked forwards, just to see Ahri slowly walking towards the inn, the three barbarians mindlessly following her.

"I think the manager was spying on us." Icarus said, puzzled and amused at the same time.

"Really? Did he see us doing our lovey-dovey moment then?" Ahri teased, poking his nose lightly.

"I think he did, yeah. Aren't you the slightest bit disturbed?"

"Nope. I find it funny."

"I should really get used to the people on this planet now."

"You really should."

"Also, when I snapped my fingers, he fell under the hypnosis thing, like how you did it with him. How did that happen?" Icarus queried.

"Ohh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you, when we were cuddling… I may have… accidentally shared some of my magic to you."

"You mean I can make people fall into hypnosis with the snap of my fingers? How did you 'share' it anyways?"

"That's not important. The important thing is, you can do what I do to people now, if you want. It won't work on me, though, so don't try anything!" She said accusingly, poking his chest.

"I won't. This will be handy, though. Thanks." Icarus smiled at her, before a horn sounding interrupted them.

"Hail! An arcane transmitter sounded near here. Does anyone require assistance?" Three guards in gold armor showed up, swords and shields at the ready.

"Yes, these three barbarians tried to… sexually assault my… companion. She subdued them successfully." Icarus said reluctantly. He wasn't used to talking about such matters.

The three barbarian men stepped forward, although Icarus knew that Ahri made them do so.

"How do we know you're not actually setting this up? They could be innocent, for all we know." A guard stated.

"Well, I can make him come out of his trance." Ahri said, snapping her fingers. The barbarians looked dazed, before looking at Ahri again, gripping her collar.

"You little slut, I'm going to fuck you so hard if—" they stopped immediately at the sight of the guards.

"Oh! Hell—Hello, officer!" The lead barbarian said, slowly putting Ahri down. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

Ahri snapped her fingers again airily, the three men once again falling into trance.

"Impressive. We'll take them off your hands now, if you may…" The leader of the squadron gestured to Ahri, who then commanded the men to allow themselves to be handcuffed.

"You will now follow these guards."

"Yes, I obey." The three men said in unison."

"Thank you, officers." Ahri said with gratitude.

"No problem. You can go about your business now." The guards turned around and headed back from where they came. The both of them watched as they slowly faded from sight.

"So, where to now? Is there anything else in Ionia that I would love to see?" Icarus asked her brightly, his features stained with excitement. Ahri couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Well, there's lots of places I think you'd love to see." Ahri said brightly.

"Or would you prefer we go to the League, and _then_ we see these places?"

"Well, I haven't really seen the League of Legends before."

"So, we go to the League first?" Icarus asked her, patiently waiting for a reply. Ahri hesitated for a moment.

"Sure! There should be a pier nearby. Do you want to go now?"

"Yep."

* * *

After a few hours, they had managed to find a boat that was set for Piltover. The sea was calm and serene, and they had already settled in on the boat, even though it wasn't going to set sail until tomorrow. Their suite was quite comfortable, and free too, since Ahri had managed to hypnotize the captain.

Ever since Icarus had confessed to Ahri that he had his own fire _"magic"_ , he had been using it openly, summoning balls of plasma and juggling it in his hands. This made Ahri very worried on the ship.

"Icarus, you have _got_ to stop using that magic. Remember, wood floors, wood walls, wood ceiling! You're going to sink this boat, I'm sure of it." Ahri scolded Icarus.

"Fine, fine, jeez. And it's not magic, they altered my nervous system to be incredibly powerful, causing the EM field around it to-" Icarus explained, before being cut off by Ahri.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Science stuff." Ahri mocked. "Now put that…" she gestured at the fire, "away." Icarus sighed, letting the ball of flames burn out. Ahri giggled at him.

"I'm going to go shower real quick." She said before pecking him on the forehead, grabbing a bathrobe.

Icarus was taken aback by her bold move, but appreciated it all the same. Her lips were soft. Very soft, much like a pillow. He loved the way it felt when Ahri had kissed her.

' _Is this normal? We've only known each other for… a day, at most.'_ He pondered in his head. _'But then… this is whole other planet, the social norms could be entirely different here.'_

He lay there, deep in thought before Ahri reemerged from the bathroom, in her bathrobe, her hair slightly wet. For some reason, Icarus found this adorable.

"Ahri?"

"Yes?"

"Is it normal to have a thing like this…" he gestured at nothing in particular. "Not only a day after two people meet?"

"I… I don't know." She said, standing there blankly, her head tilted and her eyebrows raised in thought.

"Come on, Icarus, that's the least of your worries." Ahri said, walking towards the far end of the room, her tails trailing Icarus' face, leaving droplets of water on his nose.

Much to Icarus' surprise, Ahri nonchalantly stopped at the wardrobe where she kept her clothes, and immediately dropped her bathrobe.

"Whoa, whoa! Give me a warning next time!" Icarus yelped, quickly turning around to prevent himself from seeing any further.

"What? We're like, more-than-friends anyway, so we have _got_ to get used to seeing each other like this." Ahri teased him. She had managed to get her tail to pull Icarus back, forcing him to see her totally nude body. Icarus squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his face into a pillow.

"Jeez, Ahri. Stop teasing me!" Icarus yelled, his muffled voice rang throughout the room. Ahri only laughed.

"Okay, I'm dressed now, you can open your eyes, you dummy."

Icarus raised his head from the pillow, and gingerly opened one of his eyes, to be relieved that Ahri had changed to her nightclothes. She slowly got on the bed and decided to cuddle with Icarus again. To her delight, he made no attempt to stop her in any way.

"Liking the cuddling?" She teased.

"Yeah. It's very comfortable." Icarus smiled, hugging her back tighter.

Ahri was taken aback. She was merely joking, but the reply made her happy nevertheless.

"I still feel a bit… weird. We've only known each other for a day, and we're already doing this."

"Oh, come on, Icarus. Don't worry about this. There's better things you could be worried about, you know?" Ahri said, gripping Icarus tighter. He pondered over it.

"You're… You're right. Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"No you're not. I have to admit, doing this after a day _does_ seem to be a bit weird. But forget about that." She said, elongating the last word.

"So, we're set for Piltover, right?" Icarus asked, trying to remember.

"Yep. You'll love Piltover. I've heard lots of things about it, and I just know you'll like it."

"What makes you say that?"

"You'll see." Ahri stated, smiling.

"Good night." Icarus said, kissing her forehead.

"Night." Ahri replied grinning brightly, kissing his chest in return.


End file.
